Good Night's Sleep
by lunaveea
Summary: In the morning, when the Sheep would wake them up, Gareki would say nothing about the way Nai was tucked into him, and Nai would say nothing about the protective, possessive way that Gareki's arms were wound around his waist.


**A/N:** because Gareki & Nai need more love in the form of fanfiction, and I was getting tired of reading the same ones over and over so hERE. HAVE SOME FLUFFY FLUFFY SLEEPY TIMES

also: NOT beta-ed :/ so mistakes are all mine. okay? okay.

first fic posted in the karneval fandom :'D i hope whoever reads it, enjoys it. Reviews are highly appreciated and come with free e-cookies that you can only stare at and sadly not eat ;p

* * *

**Good Night's Sleep**

Gareki x Nai

_Long Drabble_

* * *

In a certain room, on a certain Karneval ship, a light is on near the top bunk of a bed.

Outside of the windows, the clouds are dark and the sky is dotted with stars that look close enough to touch. It's a beautiful sight, but to the boy sitting on the top bunk, it's just passing scenery. His dark eyes, instead, are trained on the words of a book. His brain absorbs every word that his intelligent gaze lands upon, and to him, nothing else mattered at that particular moment.

Then—

"Gareki…" a whine from a petite, white haired boy.

He himself is laid out on the bottom bunk, but instead of sleeping like he ought to, he is awake and rubbing tiredly at his sleepy crimson eyes.

Gareki doesn't say anything, and he doesn't make a move or give any sound that he had even heard the other.

The white haired boy sighs as if knowing that he wouldn't get a response.

Instead of calling out again though, he pushes his blankets away. His thin body shivers from the cold air that meets his skin, but he prevails, climbing out of his bunk and reaching for the ladder that would take him up.

Gareki only notices when his bed is jostled by the impact of another body.

His dark eyes turn away from the book and narrows. "You should be asleep," he says, voice rough and low, and as tired as the rest of him.

The white haired boy, Nai, just looks at him and pouts though, "Your light woke me up," he says.

The boy named Gareki rolled his eyes, "So then what are you doing now?"

He asks this because as he is speaking, the white haired boy is pulling up Gareki's covers, crawling underneath and making himself comfortable. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks once he's settled, a bright, sleepy smile pulling at his lips.

Gareki snorts, "Don't ask that when you're making yourself comfortable, idiot," he says. There is no real malice in his voice however, only resigned tiredness.

Nai yawns in response, his eyes already starting to flutter close. There's something warm that he feels sleeping next to the bigger boy—a warmth that not even the thickest or softest or warmest blankets could ever provide. He doesn't know what the warmth is, and he doesn't think about it. He only knows that it's there, and that he can only feel it when he's close to the dark haired boy next to him.

The rustle of a book, and the thump of it closing is what fills the quiet room.

Then the light is shut off, and in the dark, Nai smiles.

Gareki takes this moment to stare down at the figure next to him, made visible only by the dim lighting of the moon outside. Rough fingertips brush against the soft skin of the other's forehead, moving the white strands away from the other's face.

The white haired boy lets out a pleased sound, turning his head a little closer.

Gareki sighs, ignoring the warmth in his chest as he lies down.

Turning his body to face the other boy's, he stares for a little bit longer before his eyes close and he falls into sleep.

.

In the morning, when the Sheep would wake them up, Gareki would say nothing about the way Nai was tucked into him, and Nai would say nothing about the protective, possessive way that Gareki's arms were wound around his waist.

Later, when they were properly awake over breakfast, Nai would just beam brightly at his darker haired counterpart. And if Gareki was smiling into his toast? Well, anyone smart enough to notice would have also been smart enough to not say anything.

Even the grumpiest of people would feel at least a bit happier after a good night's sleep, after all.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
